Pokephilia Espeon x Trainer
by Tomhc80
Summary: Basically I am a Pokemon fan and I found Pokephilia and thought of having a go at writing some fanfic on it myself. Enjoy.


WARNING: THIS STORY COTAINS POKEPHILIA, YOUNGER READERS CLICK OFF THIS NOW.

_**Male trainer X Female Espeon**_

'Espeon! Use Psyshock!'

But to my surprise, nothing happened. The other trainer laughed hard.

'My Tyranitar is Dark type. You pathetic psychic moves have no affect. Now Tyranitar, use Dark pulse!'

Dark energy erupted from within Tyranitar, sending Espeon flying.

'ESPEON!'

Espeon and I had been partners ever since the beginning. Back when I was 12, I found a wild Eevee near Rustboro city. I caught it and trained and played with it every day. We kept becoming better friends, and then one year later my Eevee evolved in to my beloved Espeon. I'm 16 now and we're closer than ever. I have other Pokémon, but Espeon is my partner, the one who always is out of her Pokéball, the one who is always out by my side. Now I'm sat in a Pokécentre looking through the glass at her in the examination room as the doctors crowd around her. I dread to think what my happen if they don't hurry.

Suddenly, Nurse joy comes out of the room.

'Good news. Your Espeon will be fine. However, it will need to stay here for the night, so you're welcome to take one of the spare rooms upstairs if your wish.'

I am thrilled to hear it. 'Of course! Can I just see her for a second though?'

'Absolutely!' Nurse joy smiles. All the other doctors leave the room and joy waits for me outside.

I walk over to Espeon on the table and kneel down so I am at her eye level.

She looks pleased to see me. 'Esp! Espeon!'

Those are the only words she has ever been able to say, like any other Pokémon. But she can always understand me. She is a Psychic type after all.

'How are you doing girl?' I ask her.

She smiles. 'Esp! Espeon!' I take that as fine.

'You have to stay here for the night, ok. I'll be upstairs. I hug her gently, and as a get up she looks at me strangely. It's not the first time I've done that, so I'm a little confused.

'See you later,' I say and leave the room, headed upstairs.

_Hours later…_

It is around midnight. I am just drifting off to sleep, when I hear my door creak open a little. I open my eyes, sit up and turn on the light. To my surprise I see Espeon has somehow managed to get up here. I could have sworn nurse joy locked her door.

'Huh?' I whisper. 'Espeon, what are you doing here?' I am still sat on my bed.

Espeon makes a small cry, which I don't understand. She walks over and jumps onto my bed. She walks up to me and on my lap, staring intensely at me. I can feel her paw on my cock and for some reason I don't object. My Espeon is quite large, nearly the same height as me if she stood on two paws. Her face gets closer to mine.

'Wha…Espeon…what are you…' Those are the words I can say before our lips are joined. She kisses me and I don't pull back. I kiss her back and my cock is hardening more and more. She eventually pulls away and look at me. I smile. She reaches out her paw to my shirt and grabs it. I move her paw of, and she look confused, until I take my shirt of my self. Which is when I stop and think. Am I really doing this? Sex with my Pokémon? Is it even legal? Well I'm sure I'm not the only one.

Me and Espeon join lips again, this time with more passion, and love. I am shirtless and she rubs my chest and back as we kiss. Then I think - is it possible to have sex with a Pokémon? Do they have genitals? Oh duh, of course, otherwise there wouldn't be different genders of Pokémon.

My cock is now fully erect, and I think Espeon can feel it through my jeans as we are kissing, now with tongues fully involved. She pulls away and scratches my jeans. I quickly pull them off and now, just in my underwear I am more horny than I have ever been before. I can hear her moan as we kiss.

'_Esp…Espeon…Esp! Esp…'_

I am now ready. I take off my underwear and Espeon go in quickly. Her mouth is around my cock before I can say anything. She sucks it and I am in heaven. It feels amazing and she moans as she does it.

'_Aaagh…Uuhh…' _Imoan as she sucks my cock.

She then stops and turns around on her knees, showing me her ass and pussy. I had never noticed her ass before, maybe because she was always in front of me, and In most battles she would sit on her tail. I get on my knees, knowing what she wants. I thrust my dick into her anus and she moans with pleasure, as do I.

'_E-Espeon…you…you are incredible…I love you…'_

'_Esp…Espeon…Esp..'_

My dick is more than wet now as I thrust my cock into her anus. If there is a heaven then this is it. I stop and she quickly lays on her back and I put my cock right in her pussy and lay on top, thrusting hard. It feel incredible and as lay on her I feel her warm tits on my naked body, again, I didn't even notice them before somehow. We moan together.

'_Espeon you are amazing inside. It's unlike anything I have experienced before…'_

'_Espeon…Esp…Esp…Espeon…'_

I explode inside her pussy and we moan loudly together, as I cum all inside her.

**5 minutes later**

We are laying in bed together, hands joined and I am still fully naked.

'That was incredible Espeon.'

She smiles and kisses me once more. 'It looks like we are not just partners, but also lovers now,' I say.

We have not been able to keep our hands off each other ever since, and I have never thought twice about it at all, because my Espeon is perfect in every way…

**Please Review and favourite, and I'll do more in the future! Thanks. ****J**

**(I know it's kinda short but I still enjoyed writing it)**


End file.
